BP1: Wąż bez twarzy? Całkiem normalne.
Part 1 Dwa dni wcześniej -Zamknąłbyś się w końcu - warknęłam i poprawiłam książkę na twarzy - Wiesz, nawet ja czasami potrzebuję spać. -Już prawie skończyłem. Jeszcze trzeba wgrać parę programów, to nie potrwa długo - odpowiedział Pit przezwyczajony do moich odzywek. Westchnęłam, odłożyłam przedmiot na stół i się rozprostowałam. Podeszłam do okna, rozsunęłam niebieskie firanki. Do pokoju wlały się pomarańczowe promienie słońca. Spojrzałam na zegarek. Ósma. Podeszłam do Evansa i wzięłam jego kubek z herbatą skraju biurka. Wzięłam łyka. Malinowa. Przeszłam się po pokoju zbierając po drodze różne śmieci i kładąc rzeczy na swoje miejsce. thumb Usłyszałam pukanie. Peter odlepił twarz od monitora i spojrzał się na mnie. Wzruszyłam ramionami. Poszłam otworzyć drzwi. Musnęłampalcami klamkę, a następnie ją nacisnęłam. Delikatnie uchyliłam drzwi. Nagle biała ręka złapała mnie za szyję i wyrzuciła na dwór. Oczom pokazała mi się blada jak kreda, okapturzona postać o wzroście przekraczającym na pewno ludzkie normy. Spojrzałam na jego kościste palce. Byłam pewna, że przed chwilą pod jednym z paznokci przebiegł jakiś owad. Mężczyzna odsłonił twarz. Bo to był mężczyzna. Chyba. Bo pierwsze na co zwróciłam uwagę to całkowity brak twarzy, oprócz pary nozdrzy. Pomasowałam swoją szyję. Ciekawe czy mi odpowie. -Kim jesteś? - zabrzmiało to trochę poważniej niż miało - Czemu zaatakowałeś? -Mag Meeel, sss - syknął, nie mam pojęcia, jak to zrobił bez ust, ale niech mu będzie. -Przerośnięta puszka? Nonsens. On nie żyje - zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Straciłam wtedy przytomność. Przecież przyjaciele by mnie nie okłamali? -On żyjeee, sssss - dopiero teraz zauważyłam wijący się pod jego płaszczem ogon - I jest, sss, nie zadowolony, ssss. -Też bym nie była w pełni szczęścia, jak by mnie zabili już dziesięć razy. -Ssss, on miał zginąć, ssss. On miał na myśli Pita. Czemu on jeszcze nie przyszedł, do diabła? Wparowałam do bazy, Evansa nie było. Co za kretyn! Wróciłam do potwora zbijając po drodze ulubiony wazon Rexa z feniksem. Postać zniknęła, a przede mną stał zdezorientowany brunet. -Kto to był? Co tu robił? - zapytał z taką miną, że nie mogłam nie wybuchnąć śmiechem - Dzięki. Gdy się uspokoiłam, odpowiedziałam mu: -Jakiś palant, nie przejmuj się nim, skończ to w końcu i wracajmy do domu. Następnego dnia Adrian, Dans i Rex ćwiczeli w okolicy parku. Usłyszeli huk. -Co do... - zaczął Dancer, lecz oburzony Adi mu przerwał. -Zaczęli konkurs bikini beze mnie! - krzyknął. -To ty chciałeś brać w tym udział? - zdziwił się Inuictus. -A co? Też mam ładne bikini. -Dobra, zapomnij, że kiedykolwiek pytałem. Usłyszeli syczenie w krzakach. Cała trójka odwróciła się w stronę hałasu. W jednej chwili powietrze przecięła salwa strzał. Dorian złapał strzałę w powietrzu i złamał ją na pół, Shane wyciągnął jedną z ramienia. -Autsch, co za palanci, łuków się używało w średniowie... - nie dokończył. Zatrzymał atak bladej postaci bez twarzy, nie licząc pary nozdrzy - A cóż to za obrzydlistwo!thumb -Nazwijmy to Oskar! - krzyknął Zapałka - Może to coś co podrywało Meine-Chan? -Głupcy z BakuGalaksssssy... - syknął Oskar. -Logopeda po drugiej stronie. No chyba, że to do chirurga. Nie, najlepiej od razu udaj się do psychiatry - uznał Rex, po czym postać oberwał prawym sierpowym od Dansy. Przeciwnik zniknął. Tego samego dnia, 15 minut później. -To już nie są puste słowa - westchnęła Natalia. -Trzeba wrócić do formy - stwierdził Luke podnosząc strzały z ziemi - Gdzie nasze bakugany? -Ehh - Peter zamyślił się - Na Florydzie. Part 2 Wiem, że słabe odcinki, no ale trzeba jakoś rozkręcić serię, a nie lubię, jak nic się nie dzieje xD pffy. *** Cztery godziny potem lądowaliśmy już na lotnisku w Sarasocie. Pogoda nie przekraczała 30 °C i mimo chłodnego, wilgotnego wiatru miałam ochotę od razu wrócić do klimatyzowanego samolotu. Poleciała nas tylko trójka - ja, Dansa i Pit. Od razu udaliśmy się do najlepszego hotelu w mieście. -Jakim cudem ich na to stać? - zapytałam spoglądając na przyjeżdżającą pod budynek limuzynę. -Przecież to bakugany - westchnął Pit. -A my ratujemy świat i nas by nie wpuścili, pfy - prychnęłam. Już chcieliśmy wejść do środka, gdy usłyszeliśmy głos jakiegoś pacana. -Hej, wy! - krzyknął otyły chłopak, mający może z 13 lat - Wyzywam was na pojedynek bakugan! -On sobie jaja robi? - Dans strzelił pokerfejsa. -Aktualnie nia mamy czym grać - jęknęłam z irytacją - Zostawmy tego chłopaka z Pitem i chodźmy szukać bakugany - szepnęłam do Dansy i zaczęliśmy się powoli wycofywać. Gdy tylko odwróciłam się w stronę hotelu wpadłam na jakąś osobę. -Uważaj tro... Daniel? - wyprostowałam się i zmierzyłam chłopaka od stóp do głowy, by następnie odsunąć się o krok i walnąć wzrok killera. -Zgubiliście coś? - spytał szatyn i zza jego pleców wyleciały nasze bakugany - Też Cię miło widzieć, Mei. Wytknęłam mu język i odwróciłam się plecami. Chłopaki podali sobie ręce, dzieciak gdzieś zwiał.thumb -Co Cię sprowadza do Sarasoty? - spytał Evans. -Ferie zimowe. A was? -Idę do samolotu - oznajmiłam, lecz gdy tylko zrobiłam krok Perkoń złapał mnie za kaptur - No przecież wracamy juuuż? -Nie macie ochoty może wybrać się na plażę i zagrać rundkę? - Kuso był wyraźnie zirytowany, lecz próbował zachować miły wyraz twarzy. -Nie - powiedziałam od razu, lecz Adi od razu mnie poprawił. -Maja miała na myśli, że nie polecimy, tylko chętnie pójdziemy na plażę. Zrobiłam minę "i ty przeciwko mnie?". No, ale co mogłam poradzić, że Dansa i Pit akurat świetnie dogadywali się z Kuso. Wróciliśmy jeszcze na chwilę do samolotu po rzeczy. Nie zabrałam nic co przydałoby się na plażę, więc wzięłam tylko torbę z jedzeniem, bronią i takimi tam. Tara po raz pierwszy się odezwała. -Masz szanse się odegrać - powiedziała Tara. -Kuso nie ma ze mną szans - przekonywałam - Zresztą nie zależy mi, to tępy idiota, Myśli, że zapomnę co zrobił. Nie, nie ma mowy. -Ludzie powinni sobie wybaczać - bakugan przeleciał mi przed twarzą - Może już pora, by schować urazę. -Wiem, Taro. Ale są pewne rzeczy, których nie toleruje. Ten baka nie zasługuje na moje wybaczenie - warknęłam - Koniec tematu, mamy węża bez twarzy na głowie i mi to wystarczy. -Jakiego węża? - smoczyca wylądowała na moim ramieniu. -Sama nie wiem. Ale nie podoba mi się to. Ma dziwną aurę. No i strzela z łuku. Wróciliśmy do Kuso i udaliśmy się plażę. Nie powiem, by zrobiło na mnie to wrażenie. Morze w Vestroii jest dużo bardziej atrakcyjne. Ludzi było dość sporo, ale udało nam się znaleźć ustronne miejsce. Pit przez cały czas dyskutował z Danem - pewnie coś o interprzestrzeni. Dansa razem z Leonidasem chwilę konwersowali w tyle, lecz po chwili nas dogonili. -Co macie zamiar zrobić z tym wężem? - spytał Leonidas. -Wydaje mi się, że to Rapridos z rodziny wężowatych mieszkający głównie na Melcie (planeta) - zastanowiła się Tara - Ale nie jestem pewna. One nie potrafiłyby nauczyć się strzelać z łuku. Są... No... Za głupie. -Właśnie... To mnie nie pokoi - złapałam dłoń Adiego i ścisnęłam ją lekko. Spojrzeliśmy po sobie. *** Nie umiem pisać wiem ;-; Kit xD Part 3 Rozłożyłam kocyk na piasku i obydwoje usiedliśmy. Oparłam głowę o ramię Shane'a wpatrujac się w stojących naprzeciwko Kuso i Petera. Często walczyli ze sobą, lecz pierwszy raz widzę by byli tacy napaleni i zacięci. Tara z Leonidasem podlecieli do wojowników by lepiej obserwować walkę. Dan zaczął. -Karta Otwarcia! - Kuso wyrzucił kartę, która rozpłynęła się na ziemii - Bakugan bitwa! Naprzód Drago! Przed nami pojawił się karmazynowy Dragonoid o masywnej budowie i silnych łapach. thumb -Bakugan bitwa! Bakugan Start! Primax Lightnoid! Lightnoid w przeciwieństwie do Drago miał smukłą sylwetkę i 3 pary czarno-szaro-granatowych skrzydeł. Z jego nozdrzy wyleciał obłok dymu. Obydwa smoki miały początkową moc 120 HG (jednostek). -Znów się spotykamy, Drago! - krzyknął partner Evansa - Zetrę cię na proch! -Jeszcze zobaczymy, Lightnoidzie - syknął bakugan pyrusa. -SMA! (sorry Pit, ale masz za silne SM, musiałam trochę je przekształcić xD)'' Styl Evans, Spirala Aresa''! Dragonoid haosu wytworzył w swojej ręce włócznie, którą zaczął wykonywać charakterstyczne spiralne ruchy. Z broni wyleciał promień światła i w parę skeund uderzyła w Drago, króry zasłonił się rękoma. Dan aktywował Fanatyczne Płomienie ''i sytuacja szybko uległa zmianie. Partner Kuso podleciał bliżej przeciwnika rozsiewając wokół ogień, który otoczył Lightnoida. Płomienie zaczęły go pochłaniać, lecz dokładnie w tym samym momencie Evans użył ''Galaktyczne Lustro ''i bakugany zamieniły się miejscami. Pomimo tego, że płomienie nie zrobiły zbyt dużej szkody pyrusowi Light zdobył przewagę. -Całkiem dobre zagranie, ale to dopiero rozgrzewka - zapewnił Dan i aktywował kartę otwarcia. Pole walki zaczęło się zmieniać. Piasek zamienił się w czerwony ogień, co zmusiło partnera Evansa do wzlotu ponad ziemię. Kuso jednak szybko wykorzystał nieuwagę bakugana i użył ''Deszcz Meteorów, Ognistą Burzę. Meteoryty, który dosłownie pojawiły się nad głową Lightnoida przybiły go do płonącego podłoża. Smok haosu zaczął szybko tracić punkty. -Nadal za słabo - zaśmiał się pogardliwie Evans - Aktywuję Styl Evans, Macedonia! SSMA! Zimno Hery! Ogień zgasł, a gorąc panujący na plaży zastąpił lodowaty powiew wiatru. Zero Dragonoid szybko opadł z sił, jednak nadal był czujny. Lightnoid podleciał do przeciwnika atakując pięścią, jednak nie przewidział, że zatrzyma go masywna budowa bakugana pyrusa, króry złapał jego rękę i odrzucił na parę metrów aktywując w tym samym momencie Ognisty Podmuch. -Dobra walka - powiedział zdyszany smok haosu. -To prawda - zgodził się partner Kuso, ale wcale nie miał zamiaru dać przeciwnikowi odpocząć. -SMA! Ogień Hefajstosa! Naprzód Drago! - krzyknął szatyn. -Nie tak szybko, Dan. Zbroja Hefajstosa! Płomienie ogarnęły Lightnoida, jednak zostały całkowicie zniwelowane przez jego zbroję. Na polu walki pokazała się smuga dymu, która wstrzymała na chwilę walkę. -Całkiem ciekawe się robi - powiedziałam do Dansy i wstałam by się wyprostować - Idę się rozejrzeć. -Uważaj na siebie - odpowiedział Dansa i położył się płasko na ziemii. W odpowiedzi pokazałam w ręce telefon i ruszyłam w stronę miasta. Walka przyciągnęła paru gapiów, jednak nie wchodzili na plażę. I dobrze - oni są nieprzewidywalni. Miasto było bardzo nowoczesne - pełne wieżowców, 5-cio gwiazdkowych hoteli i willi. Wcale nie miałam ochoty, by zwiedzać, więc przestałam zwracać na to uwagę. Moją uwagę jednak coś przyciągnęło. Charakterystyczny zielony płaszcz. On też mnie zauważył. -Witaj po latach, Mei-chan - przywitał się Shun. -Siemka, Shun - ścisnęliśmy sobie dłonie - Dan walczy z Pitem na plaży. Idziesz zobaczyć? -Nie specjalnie mnie to internesuje. Ale chętnie bym zmierzył się przeciwko Tobie. -A wiesz, ja bym chętnie się pościgała. Założę się, że Scar nadal nie przegoni Tary - zaczęłam prowokować Kazamiego. -Nie widzę jej jednak przy Tobie - zauważył brunet. Spojrzałam na ramię. Faktycznie, została przy Evansie - Będę czekał na plaży. Chłopak ruszył przed siebie machając ręką na chwilowe pożegnanie. Po paru minutach zaczęłam zawracać, jednak moją uwagę przyciągnęły telewizje na wystawie, które emitowały najnowsze wiadomości. -Cholera, na chwilę ich nie można zostawić - zaklęłam widząc walczących na ekranie BakuGalaxy z wężoidem 'Oskarem' - Wracamy. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Meika-Chan Kategoria:Seria Porzuceni